


Lips Like Sugar Cane

by ColoredGayngels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-s1e09 The Last Ride of Bonnie and Clyde, Unnecessary Week-Long Loop Of A Christina Aguilera Song, Vaguely Described Dancing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: He's got lips like sugar cane,Good things come for boys who wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Best read listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3W1UYqzhUQ).

Just back from their latest mission, Lucy couldn’t get the past week’s events out of her head: pretending to be in love with Wyatt (not really pretending, if she was being honest), essentially having a sleepover with Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow, the kiss – oh, God, that kiss. Everything about it, from the sweet taste of Wyatt’s lips to the way he’d looked at her the rest of the evening, had been amazing.

She replayed it in her head a few more times as she sifted through the racks in the wardrobe dock/ She was looking through the 1930s and ‘40s, easily her favorite period clothes to wear. She swayed a bit to the song playing from her phone, some top 40 hit. As she pulled a blouse off the 1930s rack and held it up to herself, the song faded out and the opening beat of the next filled the room.

_Tarzan and Jane, swingin’ on a vine…_

“Candyman, really?”

Lucy jumped, startled by Wyatt’s sudden appearance. “Why not? It’s a guilty pleasure. Besides, it has a lot of 1930s swing influence, and you never know when you’ll need to know an era’s dance what with our job.”

Wyatt took the blouse from her and hooked it back on the rack before taking Lucy’s hand and swinging her toward him. He began moving his feet, smirking at her surprised look as she found his rhythm and followed his lead. “You never know when you’ll need to know an era’s dance,” he parroted back to her.

She laughed as he swung her out and she narrowly avoided crashing into the 1920s rack. The dance was fast paced, almost too much for her two left feet, but she managed to meet most of Wyatt’s steps. They moved as one, grinning and laughing as they spun and did simple lifts.

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_  
_He’s a one-stop gotcha hot, makin’ all the panties drop_

Wyatt smiled down at her before she was lowered into a quick dip.

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_  
_He’s a one-stop, got me hot, makin’ my uh pop_

Lucy’s face flushed as she met his eyes.

As the last chorus started, they stepped it up, feet flying, Lucy’s hair whipping around her face, a permanent smile present.

_Tarzan and Jane, swingin’ on a vine_  
_Sippin’ on a bottle of vodka double wine_  
_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell_  
_Squared herself away as she let out a yell_

At the final beat, Wyatt pulled Lucy flush against him. Their eyes locked, both breathless. He moved his hand up from hers to cup her cheek, leaning down to press his lips to hers. Lucy shot up to meet him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was hotter, sweeter, more invigorating than the one in 1934, their mouths fitting together perfectly.

When they ran out of what little breath they had, they broke apart. Lucy was eager to go back in for more, but Wyatt pulled away entirely. She tried to reach for him, but before she could, he’d vanished amongst the endless rows of clothing, leaving Lucy to contemplate what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Dance inspired by [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CuVzZ109zn0).


End file.
